


The Fiftieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [50]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: xmas, M/M, Senslash Fun, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fiftieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fiftieth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

The Night Before  
Just a little thought  
Kaci  
Jim's wish. 

* * *

Blair sat down in a chair near the fireplace. He had gathered a hot cup of cocoa, a big fluffy comforter off the floor and a large book. Wrapping the comforter around himself, he snuggled in his blanket reaching for his glasses. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Glancing toward Jim, he motioned with a nod of his head for Jim to sit down in front of him. 

Jim smiled in amusement at the site of Blair all wrapped up like a mummy. Chuckling, he came over and sat at Blair's feet. Resting his head against Blair's chair, Jim waited quietly. 

Blair opened the large book, he began to read in a soft sensuous voice: 

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

"You know Blair, sometimes, that's what my house used to seem like. Quiet, serene, no noise. _Ouch_ Go on." 

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes of Saint Nickolas soon would be there.

"Chief, I never believed in Santa Claus, even as a little kid. I mean, this guy in a red suit, flying all over the country in one night? No way." 

The children were all nestled all snug in there beds  
While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads

Mamma in her kerchief and I in my cap  
Had just settled our brains for a long winters nap 

"I remember being in a nice warm snug bed. We would go to bed about 9 on a Christmas Eve night. My little brother Stephen, all excited about Santa Claus coming to bring us toys. I would lay there hoping that my Mom would magically appear. Forget Santa." 

When out on the lawn there rose such a clatter  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter

Away to the windows I flew like a flash  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash 

The moon of the breast of the new fallen snow  
Gave the luster of midday to objects below 

"Blair, the new snow is so beautiful. Each glistening flake, so exquisite, so perfect. A new crystal with a design of its own. Sometimes I watch in amazement at all the snowflakes falling from the sky. If only you could see them in such detail." 

Then what to wandering eyes should appear  
But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer

With a little old driver so lively and quick  
I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick 

Blair's voice continued in a soft tone. Speaking slowly he described good old St. Nick. Jim could tell that Blair had read this story many times. His life had been so different since Blair had entered it. 

More rapid than eagles, his courses they came  
He whistles and shouted and called them by name

Now Dasher, Dancer, now Prancer, and Vixen  
On Comet and Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen 

"Gee, how did Santa stand the smell of those reindeer?" 

To the top of porch! To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!

"Jim, am I going to be able to finish this story? If you don't want me to read it, just say so." 

"No, no, I mean, it's want you want to do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Please go on." Jim took a quick glance at Blair. The light was shining on his hair, it looked burnished red on the shiny mass of curls. How he would love to run his hands through it. The fine strands would be so soft. 

Blair continued reading. Jim laid his head closer to Blair's knees, finally resting his head all the way against him. The sweetness of the voice lulled him into a tranquil sleep. 

The voice stopped reading the story. A hand leaned down and rested on the head of his friend. A small pat leading into a tender soothing rub. Blair leaned over and placed a kiss on top of Jim's head. 

Leaning back in his chair, Blair thought over the time that he and Jim had been together. Three years. He loved him. He loved his smile, and those little grins of his. Jim was always touching his back, and guiding him in the right direction, or what he thought was the right direction. Blair chuckled. _Jim always thought what he did was the only course to follow._ Leaning closer, Blair gently whispered in Jim's ear. 

"Jim, wake up, it's time to go to bed. Simon will have our necks in the morning if we don't check in on time. Jim," Blair shook his shoulder a little. 

Jim's head lolled around till he finally faced upward, speaking in a whisper, "Blair, here." 

"What's the matter, man? You okay?" Leaning over he felt his head grasped and pulled forward until his lips met another soft pair. The kiss deepened until Blair's mouth opened to allow Jim's tongue to enter. A soft moan from both men, causing a rush of pleasure to surge through them. Needing air, the lips parted, and the men separated. Looking into each other's eyes, the love shone brightly. "I love you, Jim." 

"I know, and I love you." Pulling Blair from the chair, they both ended up in the middle of the floor. 

Several minutes later, the men lay panting on the floor. "Jim, why don't we find a bed? Yours or mine?" 

"Mine. You go on up, I'll check the doors." Jim heard Blair grabbing his blanket off the chair and heading for the stairs. 

After checking the front door, he walked over to the balcony doors. A light snow was falling outside. Opening the doors, he stepped onto the balcony. The stars were so bright this night. Picking a star at random, Jim repeated a short verse he had learned in childhood, " Star light, Star bright, May I have my wish tonight." Jim closed his eyes and made his most desired wish. 

"Jim, come on man, you're letting the cold air in." 

Jim smiled and said a quick, "Thank you." 

Finis 

Merry Christmas! 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Well, I can't believe how off topic a list can get," Jim said in amazement. 

"Why? What's the matter?" Blair asked his puzzled partner. 

"Everyone on the Watchman list is talking about the color of Santa Claus. I mean, he is only a mythical character, Chief." 

"Not exactly, Jim. Santa Claus is based on a real person. There was a very kind and holy man named Saint Nicholas. He was a bishop and at Christmas would go around and give gifts to children. His name was corrupted into Santa Claus. Also we can thank Clement Moore for his description of Santa in his poem "'Twas the Night Before Christmas". He more or less secularized Santa and a lot of the popular magazines of the time began to run cartoons and illustrations based on this poem. Santa Claus was invented more or less by the Victorian society so it isn't surprising that he is shown as a caucasian." 

"Thanks for the lecture, Chief," Jim said with a smile. "Maybe I'll post that info to the list." 

Jim thought for a minute. "Nah, then I'd just have to write an Obwatch. Let's just go upstairs so I can unwrap my present." 

"What present?" Blair asked curiously. 

"You." Jim replied smiling lustily. 

\--end-- 

Linda  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: [and apologies to anyone who actually _likes_ The 12 Days of Christmas  <eg> ] 

* * *

The bright sound of his friend's laughter from inside the loft propelled Jim through the door. Closing it behind him, he found his lover standing over the stereo, still laughing as he pushed the stop button on the tape deck. 

Smiling, Jim walked up to his chuckling partner, hugging him from behind, planting a quick kiss on his temple. 

"Jim! Oh, man, you've _got_ to hear this song," Blair announced, leading Jim over to the couch and gently pushing him down. "I was at the mall this afternoon," Blair continued, "and I picked up this goofy Christmas tape and this one song just had me rolling." 

"I can tell," Jim smiled. "Well, let's hear it, Chief." 

Blair walked back over to the tape deck. "Ok, it's called "The 12 Days _After_ Christmas"..." 

"On the first day after Christmas  
My true love and I had a fight  
And so I chopped the pear tree down  
And burned it just for spite 

Then with a single cartridge  
I shot that blasted partridge  
My true love, my true love, my true love gave to me 

On the second day after Christmas  
I pulled on the old rubber gloves  
And very gently rung the necks  
Of both the turtle doves  
My true love, my true love, my true love gave to me 

On the third day after Christmas  
My mother caught the croup  
I had to use the three french hens  
To make some chicken soup 

The four calling birds were a big mistake  
For their language was obscene 

The five golden rings were completely fake  
And they turned my fingers green 

On the sixth day after Christmas  
The six laying geese wouldn't lay  
I gave the whole darn gaggle to the ASPCA 

On the seventh day what a mess I found  
All seven of the swimming swans had drowned  
My true love, my true love, my true love gave to me 

The eighth day after Christmas  
Before they could suspect  
I bundled up the eight maids a milking, nine pipers piping,  
ten lords a leaping, eleven ladies dancing, twelve drummers drumming  
(Well, actually, I _kept_ one of the drummers  <g>)  
And sent them back collect 

I told my true love,  
We are through love  
And I said in so many words  
Further more your Christmas gifts are for the birds!" 

-the end- 

Barb  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"Jim, I am stressing here, man..." Blair ran his hands threw his hair. 

"What's the matter, babe?" Jim inquired from his perch on the sofa. 

"Well, you know the Watchman list and stuff, well there are so many people on there that have said things that mean a lot to me, and it's the holidays and well, I can't send them _all_ cards!" Blair's voice was becoming a whine. 

"Well, babe, why not just send them a note, let them know you're thinking about them and stuff." Jim tried to soothe, "It would be honest and from the heart and mean more then any generic card would." 

"Coolness man! Great idea. Thanks, Jim." 

"No problem just do it and then get over here, I am getting lonely over here by this fire." 

Blair never typed so fast in his life. 

\--end-- 

Mal  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Hands moving through his hair, lips trailing down his neck..... 

"Jim?" 

"um?" 

God, those hands. Moving under his shirt, on his stomach, God, moving up now.... 

"Please, Jim?" 

"um?" 

Oh, shit. To vote or not to vote? Really need that URL.....but God, Jim's mouth.....vote? Or badly needed sex? Oh, my.....and he's only wearing those white socks! 

"Jimmmmmmm?" 

"um?" 

Belt, he's undoing my belt......How much does  People really _need_ my vote? I mean....ohmygod, mouth, warm, lips.......ohyesohyes.......good, so good.....harder, faster......slower......His mouth, feels so.......uh, ohohohohohohmymymymgodgod! 

**LATER:**

"So, Blair. A little boneless there?" 

"um." 

"What was it you were trying to say...before I, uh....you know...." 

"People On-line....gotta vote for our Watchman guys....lost the URL, needed to ask our list group to post it....but got kinda busy there...." 

"Okay, so, E-mail or......round two?" 

"Round two, please?" 

-finis- 

Allison  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Drabble: 

Blair Sandburg, Anthropologist stared in awe. 

"Oh my gawd! It's huge!" 

Jim Ellison, Detective looked at him, biting his lower lip. 

"Is it what you wanted?" 

"You have no idea how much I wanted it!" Blair said grinning. 

"It isn't too big, is it?" Jim asked, still unsure. 

"It's perfect and I love the bow, it's a nice touch!" Sandburg said reassuringly. 

Blair ran his fingers up and down the smooth and shiny length. 

"I can't wait to try it out!" 

"Merry Christmas, Chief!" 

Blair leaned forward and kissed his lover softly. 

"How did you know I wanted a telescope?" 

\--end-- 

Sandra Lee  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Jim joined Blair on the couch as his young lover began to tear excitedly into a large brown envelope. 

"Hey, Chief, what you got there?" 

"You'll find out in a minute, Jim." Ten seconds later, the contents of the envelope were resting on Jim's knees as Blair snuggled closer into his shoulder. The package turned out to be a calendar for 1999, calling itself 'The Nice Guys Of Sci-fi'. 

"Was this what you've been waiting for from that insomniac friend of yours?" Jim asked as he picked it up. 

"Yeah, she said she wanted to give me a present that would last me all year. Let's open up, man." 

Sentinel and Guide flipped through the calendar, taking it in turn to turn the pages. January was Jake and Joel from The Watchman, holding hands as they walked down a corridor. 

"I don't remember that episode, Chief." 

"It's from the blooper reel, Jim, I'll find it for you later. What's February?" 

February was Garak and Bashir from Deep Space Nine, followed in March by Mulder and Krycek of The X-Files. 

"Krycek gets to kiss Mulder? There is no justice in the world," Blair complained. 

"So they get to kiss. Just look at the rest of the year. Hercules  & Iolaus, Jack O'Neill & Daniel Jackson, Nick Knight & Lacroix, Fraser & Ray, and Paris & Kim. UST all over the place." 

"I think that was the idea behind the calendar, Jim." 

"It's giving me ideas," Jim said as he leaned in to brush his lips softly against Blair's. 

"Nice thought, Jim, but it's giving me _other_ ideas." 

...Ten minutes later, the calendar was lying forgotten on the floor as Blair, inspired by the photos, had decided that he was going to create his own calendar for 1999 -- with Jim as a centrefold! 

\--end-- 

Michelle  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Blair!" 

"Jim! Jeez, where did you come from? Um, just let me finish up this post, which was _private_ , by the way, and then I'll start dinner, all right? Is pasta okay?" 

"Chief, are you really going to tell all those people that _private_ information? You might meet some of them someday." 

"Actually, Jim, I already have met some of them, at the cons, remember? Anyway, I'm not ashamed of what I've done, or who I've done it with. I guess the question is, are you ashamed to call me a friend, knowing this about me?" 

<Blair hits send>

<Jim sinks onto the couch beside Blair>

"I'm not ashamed, Blair. But, I have to tell you something..." 

"What, Jim?" 

"I don't mind the taste of latex when I'm giving head, either." 

<Silence on both sides. Blair shifts closer to Jim>

"So, Jim, why don't we talk more about this while you help me make dinner?" 

"Sure, Chief, I'll-. Hey, it's your turn, Svengali!" 

-fini- 

Nadine  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Blair?" Jim looked at his roommate and tried to pick his words in the most nonjudgmental way he could. "Why are you playing with toys?" 

Blair turned around quickly, impromptu disassembling part of his project. "See what you made me do? Um, they're Legos." 

Jim gave him the 'do you think I'm completely dumb look'. "So?" 

"Well, it's their 25th anniversary. I had some of the first little sets." Blair managed to get his model back together as he talked. "You?" 

"Too old. Erector sets." 

\--end-- 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

obsenad for new lovers 

'hey, jim, you know all those questions we keep having about how to go about performing some of the sexual activities we'd like to try?' 

'you mean like whether we should use condoms even though we're committed to each other forever?' 

'yeah, things like that, or how to get from point 'a' to point 'b', or if semen tastes different from person to person or if it can taste different from the same person at different times, or even how much semen production varies over time or from one person to another?' 

'yeah, chief, but those are not MY questions.........' 

'sure they are. but you'll just never admit it, you'll just keep saying they're my questions because i'm the one with all the questions....' 

'mumble, mumble.' 

'well, whatever. i learned on the 'watchman' line that there's this great site operated by minotaur with tips for slash writers is back . we're sort of making our own slash, you know, buddy. i don't see why minotaur wouldn't answer our questions.' 

'heaven help mr. minotaur! blair sandburg's about to ask him [a few] questions.' 

'yep. i'll just contact him at: <http://www.gis.net/~minotaur/Tips> couldn't be any easier than that!' 

the end 

galadriel  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, MAN!!!" Blair groaned, agitatedly bouncing in front of the computer. 

"What's wrong?" Jim queried, looking over at his somewhat distraught lover who was cursing under his breath. 

"Nothing...." Blair grumbled, avoiding eye contact with Jim. 

"Nothing," Jim snorted, rolling his eyes. "What is it?" 

"You're going to think it's stupid...." Blair sighed. 

"I won't. What is it?" 

"Promise not to laugh?" 

"I promise, I promise," Jim sighed. "What is it?" 

"Well, you know that Christmas special, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer....?" 

"Yes...." Jim said slowly, forcing back what he was sure were imminent giggles threatening to spill out. He forced them down as Blair glared at him. 

"Well, apparently a chain of stores released a line of Beanie Baby type toys of the characters from Rudolph, but we don't have any of those stores around here, and dammit, I want them!" Blair glared fiercely at Jim, who was trying to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching. "So, I'm sappy at Christmas. Shoot me." 

"I may have to," Jim grinned. 

"That does it, you're going to get it, man!" Blair scowled, jumping on Jim, managing to flip him over as Jim dissolved into laughter. 

"Sandburg!!" Jim growled as Blair sat on him, pinning him face down to the couch, starting to swat his ass repeatedly. 

"It's this, or nothing but a lump of coal to keep you warm for the next week," Blair warned, spanking Jim harder. 

Jim sighed, ceasing his struggles as he continued to laugh as Blair paddled him. There were worse ways than this to enjoy being bad..... 

\--end-- 

Jenny  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

Re: A list-sib wanted: Blair kisses, Jim Owwies & MUSH The author lives to serve.... :) 

ObSenad: 

Jim limped into the loft, Blair hovering behind him, locking up, hanging up both of their coats. 

"Want some dinner, big guy?" 

"No," Jim replied curtly, settling gingerly on the sofa, then sighing in frustration when he realized the remote was sitting on top of the tv. 

"What? Can I get you something? Water? We can try a warm compress, or maybe cold would be better.... I have an herbal tea that I was going to make...." 

"Sandburg!" 

<silence>

"Thank you. Now hand me the remote, would you? And I won't even ask why you put it up there to begin with. I mean, if I wanted to get up and go over to the tv, I'd just turn it on the old-fashioned way! That's what the glory is in a remote, you know? So you don't have to stand in front of the tv to turn it on!" Taking a deep breath to continue, he found his mouth covered by his lover's, hands stroking his jaw, tongue caressing his lips. 

They broke the kiss, Blair settling in beside him. "I know it hurts, and I know you're bummed that you can't take anything for it. But you're here, you're safe, and you did a good thing today." Another kiss. "And I love you." 

A long moment of somewhat pouty silence, then, "I know, I love you too." Another deep breath. "But--" 

Blair's hand darted out, stopping the rant before it even began. "I know, lover. I know. Simon knows. Rafe and Brown and Megan know. We all heard you, and we all understand. But shit happens, right?" Without allowing time for a response, he continued. "It's part of the sentinel thing, man. You protected the tribe, and you won." Shifting on the sofa a moment, Blair rubbed his hand along Jim's chest gently. "And guess what your prize is?" Again not allowing for a response, he revealed, "A devoted lover who will satisfy every desire. Mental," and he kissed the man's forehead, "emotional," and he kissed Jim's chest, "and physical." With that, he kissed Jim's crotch, sitting up to gaze into his lover's eyes. 

With a deep sigh, Jim relaxed just a bit, and tried not to mind Blair's slightly-smug smile. "Does that include a cheeseburger and fries?" 

"Anything, man, you got it. You want that now, or...?" 

Jim's arm snaked out to wrap around his lover's waist, and he slid to the side, his head landing in Blair's lap. "Maybe after a nap, huh, Chief?" 

"You got it, big guy," Blair reassured, stroking his hand through the man's hair, watching over him as he fell asleep. 

the end 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

Note: Things in { } are subvocalizations. 

* * *

"Jim, it's only 65 degrees in here. Would you _please_ put some more clothes on?" 

"Hey, Chief, you're the cold-blooded one around here. I'm not cold. I'm fine." 

{"Yes, you are. I'm not feeling the cold much myself right now. Put some more clothes on. Please."} 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing, Jim. Listen, maybe I'll just go to my room and get under the covers. That'll probably help." 

{"Helps me with the one-gun salute, if nothing else."} 

"Say something, Jim?" 

"No more than you did earlier, Blair." 

"'Blair'?" 

"Actually, I _am_ feeling a little cold, now that you mention it. Could you use a bed-warmer, Sandburg?" 

"Yeah, but my bed's on the small side, remember?" 

"So much the better, Chief. So much the better." 

-fini- 

Nadine  


* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits File #50.

 


End file.
